


Gary interrupts Ash and Misty's sex

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buttsex, Gary the stalker, Love Triangles, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur Pikachu, hoyay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: What happens when a jealous Gary finds Ash and Misty getting it on?





	Gary interrupts Ash and Misty's sex

Gary was walking through the woods with a boner, but his cheerleaders were busy doing each other and he was tired of having orgies with them cause there was someone else he wanted all for himself. Suddenly he found his dorky-ass rival Ash Ketchum fucking the hot redhead Misty!

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he reached out and grabbed an arm.

"ASH HELP GARY'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" Misty yelled.

"Oh crap, wrong arm," said Gary as he dropped her and grabbed for Ash.

"MISTY HELP GARY'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

"Goddammit Ashy-boy I wanna fuck you why is that so hard for you to get?!" And Ash realized he loved Gary right then and there even though he also loved Misty.

"Threesome?" he suggested. Gary ripped off his clothes and jumped into the grass with them where they took turns sucking and groping and fingering each other. They spitroasted Misty, Gary fucked Ash while Misty sucked his cock, and then Gary got doubleteamed by them. They fucked all night long unaware that Pikachu was watching and jerking off.


End file.
